


Drabbles of mine

by ProbablyaFurry



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2019-11-07 07:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17955986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProbablyaFurry/pseuds/ProbablyaFurry
Summary: Mostly just a bunch of little stories that I came up with that are too short to make into a full story





	1. How Seam lost their eye (vers 1)

**Author's Note:**

> They're like 12 in this chapter

A dusty purple cat was sitting in the courtyard, reading a book while waiting for a friend. It was a nice day, the clouds forming wispy shapes in the sky, the breeze making the trees sing. 

Seam flipped a page in the book and glanced around to see if Jevil had appeared. They thought that they'd heard the jingle of bells that usually accompanied the presence of the aspiring jester. Seeing that he had not arrived yet, Seam looked out over the small cliff that sat beyond the wall. The forest beyond seemingly waving at them in the wind. The plush cat took a deep breath, breathing in the cool air. 

“SEAM! SEAM!” called a cheery voice from across the yard. 

Seam looked over and saw a short, grey gremlin bouncing over to him, holding a notebook.

“What do you have there, Jevil?” they asked. 

“UEE HEE! JUST SOME IDEAS!” The clown chuckled. 

“Oh? And what would those ideas be?”

“FUN LITTLE PERFORMANCES WE COULD DO TOGETHER! I WANTED TO SHOW YOU THEM!”

“Okay then, let's have a look.”

Together, the two looked over Jevil's roughly drawn sketches of magic tricks and acrobatics. After flipping through the first pages of the notebook, Jevil got excited and wanted to try some of them out. 

“CAN WE, SEAM?” He asked the cat. 

“Sure! It could be fun!” Seam replied. 

The pair were soon jumping around the yard trying to match the doodles. 

“OKAY… NOW I BALANCE ON MY TAIL… AND YOU JUMP ON MY SHOULDERS!”

“Okay… I'll try, Jevil,” Seam promised as they leaped up with cat-like agility. 

Both immediately regretted starting so bold, as Seam and Jevil went tumbling. Jevil simply fell onto his back and Seam went over the wall, there was a sickening crunch when they stopped. Jevil, worried for his friend, hurried over, jumping through a gap in the old stone fence. 

“SEAM! SEAM! ARE YOU OKAY?”  
“O-ow… Yeah, I'm fine, ow. G-get a H-Hathy, p-please,” The plush pleaded, trying not to panic. 

Jevil, seeing that the issue was important, ran off to find the nearest Hathy. He returned with one in tow, pulling them towards his friend. The Hathy spotted Seam on the ground, holding their head in their paws, and rushed forward, helping them stand. 

“Are you hurt?” They asked

“Y-yeah, my- my eye…”

The Hathy rushed Seam out of the courtyard and to the infirmary, leaving Jevil behind. He glanced where Seam was previously laying and saw a small, orange button. Recognizing it as Seams eye, he gasped and grabbed it. Turning it over to see that it had been cracked through the middle and ripped from his friend's head. Jevil turned on his heels and ran after the Hathy. 

~~~~~

Seam blinked. 

They woke up in the infirmary with a patch over their left eye. They couldn't remember walking to the infirmary, they only remembered passing out on the way there. They glanced around the room and saw Jevil sitting in a chair a few feet away. He was sleeping. 

“Jevil?”

The gremlin woke with a start. Looking at Seam, he looked like he was about to cry. 

“SEAM, YOU'RE AWAKE! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! IT'S MY FAULT YOU FELL! I'M SORRY, SEAM!”

“Jevil! It's not your fault! P-please don't cry!”

“I-I SHOULDN'T HAVE TRIED THAT! I DIDN'T MEAN TO-”

“Jevil, please! It's okay! I'm okay!” Seam reassured Jevil as they sat up to hug their crying friend. 

“I'M SORRY,” Jevil sniffed, “I'M SORRY…”

“Shhhh, it's okay, Jevil.”


	2. Two Princes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ralsei and Lancer hang out together.

Ralsei sat in the grand library in which he spent most of his time. He sat staring at his hat, reminiscing on the events of the previous day. The friends he had made, the lives they'd changed. He stood up and put his hat back on (he liked its presence on his head), and walked out of the library to make himself some dinner. Walking through the wide halls of the lonely castle, with nothing but the taps of his own footsteps to accompany him, Ralsei felt… alone. He had felt alone all his life, but, this was a new type of loneliness. After having gone on an adventure with friends the whole day, being alone had a whole new meaning to the prince. He finally had friends but now they were gone, and who knew when they would come back or if they could come back at all. 

Ralsei pushed back the thought as he entered the kitchen. It was big and grand, meant for almost twenty chefs, but now used by only one prince. He walked to the back of the kitchen, where the supply pantry was, and began to set up what he would need. He got out a pot and a bread pan, as well as some onions, a few tomatoes, and a small bag of potatoes, and some other assorted ingredients. He stood as he cooked himself some stew and fresh bread, as his loneliness crept upon him once more. 

He chuckled to himself, “Back to the old routine huh.”

He pulled the bread out of the oven and poured himself a bowl of the stew. He made too much. He sat down at the long, empty table and began to eat. Maybe it would help if he visited Lancer tomorrow, perhaps he'd feel less lonely. He finished his food and wandered through the castle, trying to make himself tired enough to sleep. He extinguished the torches that lit the halls, closed the shutters on the windows, closed any doors hanging open, and finally walking up the staircase to his room. He removed his hat and put it on the little stand by the door, he took off the tunic he wore on his adventure and put on some pajamas. Climbing in bed, he smiled to himself, knowing that the prophecy had been fulfilled. But, now that that had been resolved, what would he do now? He spent his whole life reciting the prophecy, preparing to meet the heroes, and making sure he was prepared to assist them. 

Ralsei shook his head and sung himself the lullaby he had sung so many nights before, and he fell asleep. Hoping that he wouldn't wake up to find that something had gone wrong. 

~~~~~

At this time, The Prince of Spades, Lancer was getting himself ready for bed as well. His mind racing with excitement of making REAL friends. Sure, at the end of the day he had overthrown his father and locked up the tyrant, who in hindsight, probably wasn't the best dad. After Ralsei had left Card castle to head back home, Lancer had been left to get used to his new position as the king, with only the help of his Lesser Dad, Rouxls Kaard. The new king tucked himself into his bed, right next to his bicycle. He yawned and stretched out, closing his eyes. He hadn't realized how tired he was, but after being beaten up by Susie and then nearly thrown off the roof by his dad, he figured that the only reason he'd stayed awake so long was adrenaline. 

When Lancer woke up, he stretched out and sat up. He didn't know what to do, find Rouxls? He was usually in his shop at this time of day. Lancer realized that he had no clue how to be a king at all. 

What had he gotten himself into?

He wanted a break already. 

~~~~~

Ralsei woke up at the crack of dawn, Or, as close to dawn as a world born in darkness can get. He knew that if he were to head back to Card castle, he should probably bring a gift. Ralsei and Lancer never got the chance to get close to each other. Lancer was teasing Ralsei up until The Fun Gang fought his dad, and they did get much time to bond after that. So, with that thought, Ralsei walked right down to the kitchen and prepared some baked goods. He spent a few minutes debating whether to bake cookies or cupcakes. He settled on cookies, as he wouldn't have to wait for them to cool to put frosting on them. After the cookies were done, Ralsei put them into a container and headed out of Castle town. 

Ralsei walked right through the Field of Hopes and Dreams with a brisk pace, eager to get to the warp door and spend the day with Lancer. He hope that Lancer would be able to hangout, what with all of his new responsibilities. He should be able to, after all, the king barely does anything except attend ceremonies, make declarations, or judge if anyone who wants to join the guard is good enough. Most of the time, the king's hand takes care of all of the important stuff. At least, that's what Ralsei's books said. 

By the time Ralsei made it to the first warp door, he was out of breath from practically running since the spot when they first fought C.round. He turned the knob and hoped that he could use it right. Closing his eyes and only opening them once the door closed behind him. It had worked and he was back at the front of the castle. Ralsei hoped the guards would let him enter. He didn't have to, though, as Lancer walked through the castle gates. 

“Toothpaste Boy! You're here!”

“Heh, yeah! I brought cookies for you, Lancer!”

“Sweet! Hey, you wanna go for a walk? I've gotta get out of the castle for a while.”

“Yeah, sure!”

So, the two princes (or one prince and one king) walked together through the forest, sharing the cookies baked that morning. Together, they talked about the adventure the day before. They talked about their new friends. They were happy. 

They finally had someone to spend the day with, someone to talk to when things got rough. 

They finally had a friend. 

They had each other.


	3. Reminiscent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seam visits Jevil and talks about the past

"Do you remember our performances, Seam?"

The cat looked at the clown in front of them. The question had come out of nowhere, as the two had been standing in silence inside the empty prison staircase. Seam was visiting the crazed imp after several weeks. It was not the first time, but… 

Seam chuckled, "Yes, of course I do, my friend. We'd always plan some grand opening and lead on with whatever planned."

Jevil stared back at Seam, smiling and recalling one himself

"UEE HEE HEE!! You use to make long braids of thread, and I'd use them as a tightrope while you used magic to send the needles holding it flying through the air! It was quite the marvel to behold, behold!"

The cat chuckled and blushed slightly at the compliment before reminiscing as well

"Do you remember when I used to use my magic to make giant balls of yarn, and you would fling yourself up to them and walk around the stage? You'd make shapes in the air made of smaller suits. Diamonds into larger diamonds, hearts into larger hearts, spades to spades, and clubs to clubs. You'd make them explode, sending a shower of lights into the crowd!"

"I still practice that one! You know, so I don't get rusty anytime soon, soon!" Jevil giggled to himself before instantly forcing a new mood upon the room, "... Do you remember, remember the days after performances? When we'd sit at your place and read books or bake something?"

The cat was instantly knocked back a bit by the sudden shift in tone. "Of course I remember those days, Jevil! They were my favorite. So calm and quiet, you always add voices to the characters in books, using that creative little thing you do with mimicking."

Jevil looked directly through Seam, an empty emotion in his eyes, "... I miss those days, Seam. I miss you."

Seam began to cry, small drops of tears forming in the corners of their eyes, unnoticed by either of the former performers. 

"I miss those days too, Jevil. I wish we could just turn back time and savor those days again…"

"When I get freed, it may be a hundred, two hundred, even a thousand years, I will always come to find you, Seam. I will always remember you, Seam. Always. Even if all goes to hell, and I'm freed by some illegitimate means, or by complete accident, I will remember you. If I am freed on purpose, or completely legitimately, I will remember you, Seam. I want those days back, back", Jevil turned away from the bars, obscuring his face from view, "Seam, I… I'll always remember you, you are my best friend, my partner, the only person who would stand beside me and understand, the only person who made games challenging. I only ask for you to remember me, me."

The cat stared, tears freely falling. They fell to their knees at the bars, clutching one bar to stop them from falling fully. Seams sobs caused Jevil to turn back and see his friend. Seam calmed themselves and spoke. 

"Jevil… I will always welcome you back. Even if the guard was chasing you, or if the lightners had returned… and I will NEVER… forget you, my friend."

The two stood in silence, tears falling from both pairs of eyes, before a voice from the top of the stairwell called out. 

"Seam? I know he's your friend, but, your times up!"

Seam sighed and stood up, "Yes, I'll be back up in one second."

They looked back at Jevil one more time. 

"See you again, Seam!"

"Goodbye, Jevil."

Seam walked up the long staircase and met the Ruddin who had been put on visiting duty that day. He was waiting with the elevator door open for them. Seam stepped inside and spoke to the Ruddin. 

"Has anyone told him?"

"No, nobody was brave enough to break the news to him."

"I'm going to miss him."

"We all will. The dark world isn't the same without you performing together."

That was the last time that Jevil would get a visitor for many, many years.


End file.
